


Loyalty

by Dancingdog



Series: Ace of hearts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acephobia, All by one character though, Asexual Castiel, Biphobia, Cas doesn't get 'fixed', Cas loves innuendos, Dean and Cas are dorks, Fluff, He's just an OC, Homophobia, Insecure!Dean, M/M, Sassy Cas, University AU, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accompanies Cas to a weekly 'Asexual Awareness' meeting and they make some friends (and enemies) along the way. However, Dean is shocked when someone approaches him with the intent to not only cheat on their own partner, but to make sure Dean cheats on his as well.</p><p>Cas catches them in the act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

"It obviously _is_ important, otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Forget it, Dean. It's stupid anyway. Nobody else will bring their partners; forget I ever said anything."

"How about I don't and you tell me what you want me to do?"

"Dean, it's stupid. Forget about it."

"No, Cas." He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to stop him from escaping. "Tell me what the club wants me to do and I'll do it."

Cas buried his head in Dean's neck, muffling his words.

"You don't have to go. It'll be weird for you. It'll be like some sentimental _'lets talk about our feelings'_ kind of rubbish. You won't like it. You'll find it sappy."

Dean stroked his boyfriend's back tenderly. 

"How do you know? I've never been before. It might be fun."

Cas pulled a face and Dean chuckled.

"Okay, maybe not. But still, it's only for one hour each week; it won't kill me. Besides, do you want me to come?"

Cas mumbled something incoherent into his neck and Dean pulled away from him.

"Speak up. I couldn't hear you."

"You don't have to. It's nothing important; nobody'll go-"

" _Cas._ "

Castiel glanced up at him, an almost guilty expression on his face.

"Do you want me to come?" Asked Dean patiently and Cas glanced down as he nodded shyly.

Dean chuckled once again and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"You know you can ask me anything. Don't be afraid when it's something you want."

Cas grumbled into his shoulder and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You can be such a child sometimes," he said as he kissed the shorter man's hair and Cas grumbled once more in protest.

"Now, what do I have to do at this 'Ace Awareness' meeting?"

Cas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled back slightly so they could face each other.

"It's just a meeting where people bring their partners and we discuss the kind of relationships that are possible without sex. It's to give people a better understanding of each other's wants and needs and what they're comfortable with. It's supposed to be based around your trust and understanding of one another and in some cases, it strengthens a couple's relationship and enhances communication."

Cas paused. "Although, none of that really applies to us considering I don't think we have any problems with communication and we _certainly_ don't need anyone to tell us how to explore our relationship." He glanced to Dean. "That's why I'm not really bothered about us going."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "But you're part of the club. Won't you have to go considering it's still during club hours?"

Cas shrugged. "Well, yes, but you don't. We won't learn anything new."

Dean was unimpressed. "I'm still going, Cas. I know you want me with you; you're not very good at hiding it. Anyway, you never know, we _might_ learn something and I get the bonus of spending an extra hour with you each Tuesday."

"What if it's a waste of time though?" Whined Cas and Dean shook his head.

"An extra hour with you is anything but a waste of time."

Cas groaned softly and leaned into the other man.

"You're too good to me."

"That's what your brothers say."

"It's true."

Dean huffed out an amused laugh and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"I think after a year of being here, I should probably meet your friends anyway. I mean, we're well into our second year and I have no idea who goes to this 'Ace of Hearts' group you've been attending each week. How do I know you don't have a secret lover over there?"

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's teasing. 

"Yes, in that club where everyone's asexual, we all have orgies every Tuesday and hope that our trophy partners don't find out."

Dean laughed. "I'm a trophy boyfriend now, am I?"

"Didn't you get the memo? I'm only with you 'cause you're pretty."

"Well, I guess a back-handed compliment is better than no compliment at all."

"You're so annoying."

Dean grinned. "And yet you still love me."

Cas smiled softly. "I do."

Dean's gaze turned fond and he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before letting go of the other man.

"You have class."

Cas looked disappointed at this and he slowly yanked his bag off the table.

"And don't forget your brothers and Raph are coming over tonight," called Dean as Cas trudged through the door.

Dean shook his head exasperatedly when the door closed and he went off in search of his own bag.

As if he wouldn't support Cas.

 

* * *

 

Dean glanced around the room. The majority of students (and therefore couples) were asexual, but about half a dozen had brought their non-asexual partners along (including him and Cas). He could tell because said partners were looking thoroughly bored (or in a couple of cases, annoyed) as the group organiser explained that these special meetings were to occur every Tuesday for one hour for the next eight weeks. She also went on to explain some other things about rules and regulations of the club, but Dean tuned out when Cas started playing footsie with him under the table.

Apparently he wasn't the only one not paying attention.

After that, the leader of the group wanted each couple to explain the nature of their relationship (which Dean did find to be a little prying when eighteen pairs of eyes focused on him and Cas) and to get an overall picture of each person's personality.

The rest of the hour was relatively painless and Dean left with the knowledge that Cas was happy and glad that Dean had accompanied him.

The next week, the leader of the group (he found out her name was Hester), wanted them to discuss some of the more difficult times of their relationships and how they got through them.

Dean hadn't been quite sure how to answer that, so Cas had rescued him by explaining that he and Dean would talk it through when they didn't agree on anything (such as Dean's unwillingness to go to a different university from Cas) and a solution would usually present itself.

Dean was surprised when one couple sounded rather peeved by the question and actually had an argument half way through their answer. One man, who Dean identified as straight, outright refused to answer as his asexual partner clamped her mouth shut and looked down in disappointment.

Dean frowned. That couldn't be a healthy relationship.

Another non-asexual partner, female this time, shrugged and in a bored tone replied: "We don't really argue," before looking away to stare at some of the displays around the room. Her girlfriend looked ready to protest but seemingly decided better of it and kept her mouth shut.

Dean suddenly realised why the programme had been set up and he quickly understood why Cas had said the criteria didn't apply to them.

Beside him, a man smiled politely and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, who gazed fondly at him.

"We're a lot like Dean and Castiel, actually. We talk things out if anything goes wrong; try to find the problem and fix it."

His partner nodded and shuffled a little closer to the other man. "Although, the longer we spend together, the more we find that problems occur less frequently."

Well at least somebody didn't have relationship issues thought Dean.

He risked a glance at the men beside him and they smiled sincerely at him, so Dean smiled back and relaxed back into his seat, entwining his and Cas' hands together.

At the end of the hour, one of the men lingered behind and caught Dean on the shoulder before he could leave.

Dean turned to find Cas in deep conversation with the man's partner, so Dean reasoned that he could stay and chat for a few minutes without making Cas wait.

The man was handsome, with light blond hair and bright blue eyes.

 _'Not as blue as Cas'_ ,' thought Dean idly as he faced the other man properly.

He was tall, but not quite as tall as Dean and his chest was broad; it was obvious that he worked out regularly.

"Philip," said the other man as he held his hand out and Dean shook it firmly.

"Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean. It's good to hear that not everybody treats their partner like a problem to be solved."

Dean shook his head with a grin.

"Tell me about it. I didn't realise people found asexual relationships to be so difficult."

"I'm guessing you've not been around this scene for very long?"

"Third year, actually."

Philip raised his eyebrows. "Huh. Sorry, I thought you'd only just got together. You look at each other like what's between you is new and fresh. I didn't realise you'd been together for so long."

Dean chuckled. "Been with him since before the start of senior year. He's still finding ways to keep surprising me."

Philip grinned. "That's rather impressive. I've only been with Scott for a year, but he means everything to me." Suddenly, he chuckled. "I remember his face after I told him that I still wanted to be with him despite his asexuality. He thought he was dreaming and he felt the need to remind me that I was gay and loved sex."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Same with Cas. Except he said I was straight and loved boobs." 

Philip laughed. "Now I'm confused. Why would he think you were straight?"

Dean shrugged. "To be honest, I thought I was straight. It only hit me after we made out that maybe I wasn't strictly into girls."

Philip whistled low. "Wow. What a way to find out."

"It was certainly a moment to remember." He glanced at Cas adoringly and Philip smiled softly.

"You obviously love him."

"I do."

Philip glanced at his own boyfriend with a tender expression.

"They definitely have us wrapped around their little fingers."

Dean smirked but said nothing and their partners turned to look at them curiously when they felt as though they were being watched.

Dean noted that Scott was mousey-haired with chocolate eyes and his face, though not stereotypically handsome, did hold a certain appeal.

Cas smiled at Scott before making his way over to Dean and Dean turned to Philip.

"Nice meeting you, man."

"You too," said Scott with a grin as Cas finally reached them.

"Ready to go?" He asked and Dean nodded and held his hand out for Cas to take.

Just as they disappeared through the door, Dean caught Scott planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and Philip pulled his boyfriend into a warm embrace.

"New friend?" Cas asked as they made their way back to their dorm and Dean slipped his hand into Cas' back pocket.

"Looks like. You?"

Cas hummed and leaned into Dean's side as they walked.

 

* * *

 

The next week, Hester asked them to share a time when their partner's sexuality and needs caused a problem. Then she asked the other couples to come up with a solution to how the problem could have been sorted.

The first couple (both asexual) said that they had different criteria when it came to a relationship and that one of them loved touching and kissing, whilst the other didn't like anything past cuddling. 

The straight man from last week (whose name was Carter), looking bored and like he wished he were anywhere else, rudely shouted out that they should _'break up'_ , before his girlfriend elbowed him in the side with a glare and then recoiled when he turned his narrowed gaze upon her.

Dean scowled and subtly slid his hand around Cas' waist and Castiel glanced at him affectionately before turning back to the discussion.

Beside them, Philip spoke up. "Have you tried to explore different types of touches? Maybe you'll like certain ones but not others and it'll be like a compromise?"

The couple blinked in surprise and admitted that they hadn't tried that and Hester smiled encouragingly at Philip, who grinned back.

Another couple explained that it had been difficult for one of them to remember that sex was off the table and kept getting carried away when they were in the middle of a heated make out session.

Carter, once again, shouted out from the back that they should hire a prostitute to get rid of their urges on and Hester turned to glare him into silence.

Dean grimaced when he remembered a time in the early days of his and Cas' relationship when Cas had suggested that Dean take a lover to help him with his needs, as Cas didn't mind being a third wheel. He said he was perfectly fine with just being with Dean when he needed someone to talk to and that Dean could spend as much time with his lover as he wanted.

Dean had quickly stomped on that idea, telling Cas that he wouldn't need anyone else and could he stop believing that he needed to apologise for not being able to give Dean sex?

Cas hadn't brought it up again.

"Maybe you could try pulling away from each other as soon as it seems as though something's about to happen that you're not comfortable with and you could cool off, or better yet, go to the bathroom to deal with the problem before you go back to each other?" Philip said and Dean raised an eyebrow at the sincere desire to try to help other people's relationships.

The couple glanced at each other and talked it over quietly as Hester once again smiled at Philip.

When it was Cas and Dean's turn, Cas grinned wolfishly and Dean knew he was about to be the butt of the joke.

Cas being Cas, decided to make the serious session a little more light-hearted and made a show of putting an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"We have had a few mishaps due to Dean's ever-thriving libido."

"Here we go," groaned Dean, more for entertainment than anything else and he couldn't help but smirk when a few people laughed.

Castiel continued. "Every so often, when Dean and I are sucking on each other's faces, _'Little Dean'_ likes to make an appearance."

"I hate you," moaned Dean as he buried his face in his hands and Cas patted his head like you would a dog, to the amusement of their fellow students.

"There, there. It's okay. I assure you it's completely natural. Now sometimes, I'm not too bothered about saying hello to the little fella, but sometimes, he pops up at very odd times and I have to tell him to go away."

The rest of the group were trying to hold back their snickers and even Hester looked as though she was going to crack at any second, so Dean piped up.

"I've not got him trained yet."

"I know. Don't worry, I take it as a compliment," dismissed Cas and Dean snorted as some students hid their faces behind their hands, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I love Dean, I really do. But my problem is that I can't get 'Little Dean' to sit down when he pops up uninvited. So my question is: gaffa tape or superglue?"

Dean's eyes widened and he shuffled his chair away from Cas as the rest of the group burst into laughter. 

Eventually, when the laughter died back down, Dean moved back to Cas' side and Cas interlocked their hands under the table. Dean squeezed Cas' hand in reassurance that he wasn't offended and Cas squeezed back thankfully.

At the end of the meeting, Cas and Dean were stopped by Scott and Philip, who were both wearing large grins.

"That was quite a show," chuckled Scott.

"Hey, you want to meet up for drinks tomorrow night? Asked Philip. "I heard _'The Roadhouse'_ is a pretty friendly place. Attentive staff, cozy atmosphere. We wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

Scott nodded and Dean and Cas glanced at each other before Cas shrugged. 

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Awesome," grinned Philip and the two gave them a time to meet before wandering off.

"Think we made a good impression?" Asked Cas innocently and Dean shoved his shoulder with a snort as they sauntered off to their dorm.

 

* * *

 

Seven weeks into the programme and Dean and Cas had become good friends with Philip and Scott.

The other pair had a relationship very similar to their own and the small group would often visit a local bar or restaurant, sometimes even a dance club just to socialise and watch the world go by.

They would talk about how they met their partners (which had been a big conversation point when Dean and Cas had revealed how their relationship had started) and basic university life. They would discuss what they wanted out of life (Philip was studying as an artist and Scott a musician) and how they thought they would get there.

They would gossip about teachers and shake their heads at some of relationship issues going on in the programme they were in (mostly revolving around Carter and his girlfriend, Penny).

They learned each other's personalities and Dean and Cas quickly worked out that Scott was a very sweet, chatty man who loved to joke around and find fun in the little things in every day life. Philip was a laid-back guy and usually left the talking to his boyfriend. He radiated quiet confidence in both himself and his partner and he would often be caught wrapping an arm around Scott or brushing their legs together under the table.

On the seventh Tuesday of the programme, it was apparent that something was irritating Carter and Penny looked almost frightened as she took the seat next to her boyfriend.

The topic of discussion of the day was about how to verbally communicate each other's needs to each other without causing a misunderstanding.

Dean and Cas found the whole thing ridiculous; they already knew how to communicate effectively with each other, heck, they'd been doing it for the past three years.

So instead, they became the class clowns (once again) and turned their heartfelt conversation about each other's feelings into an argument over who ate the last tuna sandwich and how it made the other person feel at seeing their lunch gone.

Hester had, at this point, given up trying to get a serious answer from them and only asked for them to participate for entertainment reasons.

Carter, however, had a face that would stop a clock and when it was their turn to answer, he exploded.

"What is the point of this?" He snarled and Penny tried to calm him down.

"Carter, it's a bit of fun-"

"Fun?! I'd have more fun clawing my own eyeballs out! This whole club is a joke!"

"You didn't have to come-"

"Oh? I didn't have to come? Your pathetic face when you asked said otherwise! I've told you before, Penny: I don't like you hanging around these idiots! They're all mentally affected and they brainwash you into thinking that these silly ideas are normal!"

"Carter-"

"There is no such thing as 'asexuality', Penny! You're just a coward who's not grown up enough to see that sex is normal!"

Dean growled as Penny shrunk in on herself, tears beginning to form in her eyes and a few of the other students looked as though they were beginning to have doubts about themselves.

Before Dean got a chance to say anything though, Philip stood up.

"I think you better leave," he said quietly and Carter whirled on him.

"You say something, gay boy?"

Scott's gaze narrowed but Philip put a hand on his shoulder.

"I said: I think you better leave."

Carter sneered. "Aww... did I hit a nerve?"

"No. I just don't think that Penny deserves to be laboured with someone as repulsive as you."

Carter's eyes widened before he clenched his fists and nodded to Scott.

"That prude put out yet?"

Philip shoved his chair out of the way and jutted his chin out defiantly.

"Mind your mouth."

Carter laughed. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He glanced at the other students. "I think you're all just a bunch of teases and prudes. If not, then there must be something seriously messed up in your heads."

He grabbed Penny's wrist and dragged her from her seat.

"You're just a bunch of queers and freaks."

"And you've got the IQ of brick wall," growled Cas and Carter raised an eyebrow at him.

"You shouldn't even be here. You tell everyone that you have that _affliction_ and everyone can tell that he pounds into you every night," he spat and then he smirked. "I bet you're a screamer."

Dean stood. "I wonder if you'll scream when I drive my fist through your face?"

Carter cackled. "Aren't you a tough man? Protecting your boy toy, are you?"

Philip snarled. "Get out and leave her alone." He gestured to Penny as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"And what if I don't? She's rather pretty and I haven't got to bang her yet. I want one test run before I dump her." Carter advanced on Philip, dragging Penny with him and Philip clenched his hand into a fist.

Suddenly, Dean grabbed Carter by the collar and swung him onto the table and in his surprise, he released Penny. Castiel quickly pulled her away and comforted her in her shaken state.

Dean pinned the smaller man to the table and forced a grin.

"I don't like you and neither does anyone else. If I were you, I'd run out of this room before I get a chance to crush you like the insignificant insect you are and you'd better hurry, because I'm done talking."

Carter's eyes widened as Dean hurled him across the room and he stumbled to regain his balance.

"Next time I see you, you better be more respectful of others, or else we're gonna have a nice little chat," smiled Dean as Carter staggered out of the room.

There was a silence and Dean turned around to find the rest of the group staring at him with stunned appreciation.

He glanced at Philip and Scott and both were gaping at him with respect evident in their gazes.

Something flashed across Philip's eyes as he gazed at Dean and his mouth opened slightly in what Dean assumed was awe.

Dean pulled a seat out for Penny and she turned her gaze downward in gratefulness as he and Cas sat either side of her.

"Now that that moron's gone, shall we continue?" Dean asked with a dazzling smile and Hester stared at him for a fraction longer, before she cleared her throat and restarted the session.

One by one, people began to refocus their attention on the meeting and Dean leaned back in his chair as he relaxed, smiling reassuringly at Penny when she glanced up at him shyly.

When the session was over and people began to file out, Dean and Castiel took Penny to one side to chat with her quietly, ensuring that she was alright.

Dean received a few glances of gratitude from the other students and he nodded in acknowledgement before returning to Penny.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Philip and Scott walking towards them and as Scott and Cas spoke softly with Penny, Philip tapped Dean on the shoulder and nodded towards the door.

"Can I have a word?"

Curious, Dean nodded and followed Philip into the hallway.

"It's a little private. There's a store room up there which may be ideal," suggested Philip and Dean found the little room and slipped through the door.

He glanced around for a few moments, noting that the light didn't work but Philip had left the door open so they could at least see what they were doing. The room was barely wide enough to fit them both in and the shelves were tall and filled with every janitor's basic supply of cleaning supplies. Still, the room was private enough for whatever conversation Philip had in mind and it was away from Penny's ears so she wouldn't get any more upset than what she already was.

Dean was knocked off-guard when a pair of lips crashed into his.

He froze, eyes wide, as Philip ground his pelvis against his, his breathing becoming heavier as he pressed harder and harder against Dean, pushing his back against the shelving. 

The other man moaned quietly as he rutted against Dean and Dean was too stunned to react as his mouth was invaded by another tongue.

"You're so hot," purred Philip as he began to undo Dean's jeans and Dean gasped sharply when a hand plunged into his underwear and grasped at anything it could find.

It was enough to snap Dean out of his shocked stupor and he shoved harshly at Philip, throwing him into the shelf behind as he quickly re-buttoned his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Dean, fury seeping into his tone as he gazed unwaveringly at the other man.

Philip took a step forwards and Dean tried to take one backwards, only to bump into the shelves behind him.

"C'mon, Dean. Nobody has to know. I think we deserve a little fun after going without sex for so long," smirked Philip as he placed a hand on Dean's chest, the other reaching for his rear.

Dean batted them away and sidestepped the other man, banging into a mop and bucket as he did so.

"What the-? You're with Scott!" Growled Dean as he tried to find a way to escape the closet and was dismayed when he realised there were too many objects in the way to make a break for it, including Philip himself.

"I know! But it's difficult going without sex when I need it so badly. You know what it's like!"

"No, I don't," hissed Dean and Philip tried to reach for him again only to be shoved backwards once more.

"Don't be like that! No one's gonna find out! Scott's already offered to let me fool around with someone because he knows he can't."

"Doesn't mean you have to take him up on his offer! It's not right!"

"Why not? It's not like this means anything! I still love him, I just want to do something with you that I know he can't give me. It's not like I'm forcing him to do it!"

"You're not being faithful to him!"

"I don't love any of the others. I'm just fulfilling a basic need!"

"Wait... others? You've done this before?"

Philip snorted. "Of course. They're only one-time deals. As if anyone can go a whole year without sex."

Dean's clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"I've gone almost _three years_ without it."

Philip blinked and hesitated. 

"What? You've never had a quick ten minutes with someone in a changing room or shower?"

"No."

"Why?"

Dean exploded. "Because I respect Cas you idiot!"

"He's never offered for someone else to-?"

"Yes, he offered," seethed Dean, smirking bitterly when Philip backed up slightly. "But I never actually went through with it! I'd never treat Cas like that! I'd never dream of cheating on him like that!"

Philip scowled. "It's not cheating. It doesn't mean anything. They can't give it to us, so we use somebody else for it. There's no harm in that."

Dean snarled. "Newsflash! That's cheating! Going to someone else when you're in a relationship, despite whether or not it's a sexual one, is still cheating! You're being disloyal to him!"

"But he offered!" Argued Philip and Dean suddenly wanted to throttle the disgusting creature in front of him.

"Because he feels obliged to! He feels guilty that he can't give you something you like! He wants to make you happy because he loves you! And how do you repay him? You throw his trust and love into the dirt!"

"I still love him!" Hissed Philip and Dean growled lowly.

"Not enough to stay faithful to him."

"What? And you've never once thought about anyone else? Never touched yourself with someone else's name on your lips?"

Dean felt sick at the thought. "Never. I couldn't do that to him. Couldn't treat him as something so replaceable."

Philip paused, seemingly shocked by the admission and Dean shook his head in disgust.

"How can you treat someone who looks at you as though you're their whole world as a worthless object? You're pathetic."

As Philip opened his mouth to protest and realised that he didn't have any words, Dean turned on his heel, preparing to shove the other man out of his way so he could leave, when his heart dropped to his stomach and his blood ran cold in his veins.

Philip frowned at him when he noticed his stillness and he, too, turned, only to freeze when he spotted Castiel, Penny and Scott standing open-mouthed in the doorway.

A feeling of nausea bubbled up in Philip's stomach and he gulped, mouth going dry as he took a step towards his boyfriend.

"Scott?" He tried quietly and immediately the other boy's eyes welled up with tears and he flinched away from Philip's outstretched hand, whirled on his heel and sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could.

Philip's throat tightened and he glanced to Penny and Cas, whose icy glares were enough to wither anyone's will, and then to Dean, whose face was devoid of sympathy and most other emotions.

Philip ran after his boyfriend.

Or maybe that was his _ex-_ boyfriend.

Penny, sensing the tension coming from Dean, quietly excused herself, assuring Cas that she felt better when he tried to stop her, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the empty corridor.

Dean felt sick. How much had Cas seen? Had he seen Philip kiss him? Did he think that Dean wanted something more with someone else? Would he think Dean had been unfaithful?

Would Cas want to break up?

Dean's eyes found the floor.

"How much did you see?"

Cas was looking in the direction that Penny had vanished into.

"All of it. Scott wanted to ask Philip something before he disappeared so we followed you both. We weren't expecting what we saw."

Dean felt his heart speed up and he realised he was going light-headed. His throat felt tight and dry and he choked on his own words as he spoke them.

"Cas... I'd never... I didn't want... You know I don't want anyone else."

Cas turned to him then, one eyebrow raised and a puzzled expression resting on his face.

"Of course. Why would I think otherwise?"

Dean paused and studied Castiel's face, blinking when he saw the honest confusion in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I thought... But you saw Philip kiss me? You didn't think I wanted...?" Dean trailed off and Cas tilted his head slightly.

"Did I think you wanted sex with Philip even though we're still together?" Cas finished, his eyes brightening in amusement.

Dean nodded, gaze glued to the floor, thereby missing his boyfriend's upturn of lips.

"Are you asking if I thought you wanted to bang Philip when you so vehemently defended both me and Scott as he literally had his hand down your pants?"

Dean glanced up at the blunt wording, mouth open in surprise as he tried to think of a response.

Cas' grin grew wider. 

"Are you asking if I thought you were being unfaithful to me when you lectured Philip about loyalty and trust even though he had just stuck his tongue down your throat?"

Dean snapped his mouth shut as Castiel advanced on him, fond amusement on his face.

"Are you asking if I had doubts about you loving me when you had a perfect opportunity, without me ever finding out, to do something I can't give you but have given you permission for, yet instead you refused and pushed him away, telling him that I'm the only one you've ever thought about?"

Castiel's gaze was soft and tender and Dean felt hope rise in his chest. His tense muscles relaxed when Cas wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his cheek.

Cas pulled away slightly to look at him and Dean finally felt a smile creep across his face.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or be offended that you have so little faith in me," teased Castiel and Dean ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I'm neither blind nor stupid, Dean. I know you didn't expect him to do that; none of us did. I also know you had no interest in what he wanted with you. You're not like that."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"I'd never do that to you. You know that, right? I'd never treat you like he treated Scott. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that."

Cas chuckled and leaned back into Dean's chest.

"I think I got that." Cas paused in thought. "Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you're defending my honour?"

Dean grinned.

"Do I make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Cas snorted. " _My hero._ "

Dean laughed, relief seeping into his body as he guided Cas back towards their dormitory. It seemed as though he'd have a little longer with Cas.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm not ace, so tell me if you feel offended or you want to correct something! If you have a request, don't hesitate to comment as I have more free time than I know what to do with at the moment! Merry month before Christmas ;)


End file.
